only you
by cho's lee
Summary: kehidupan percintaan sungmin yang sedikit berubah dengan peraturan baru perusahaan. check this out! kyumin-gs! chap 8 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Cho's lee proudly present

**Only you**

Cast:

Lee sungmin (yeoja)

Cho kyuhyun (namja)

Rated : T to M

Genderswitch (GS)

_Meeting room_

"jika tidak ada complain lagi, maka segera sosialisasikan peraturan baru ini keseluruh karyawan" ucap seorang namja paru baya pada tangan kanannya

"baik tuan" tangan kanan itu hanya mampu menyanggupi perintah mutlak dari atasannya itu

_Disebuah ujung tangga paling atas _

"jadi bagaimana rapat tadi kyu" ucap lee sungmin-yeoja yang telah lama menjadi yeojachingunya

"fuuuh... sudah dipUtuskan seperti itu minnie. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi"

"lalu... apa kita akan mengakhirinya?"

"jangan bercanda ming, apapun yang terjadi kita akan terus bersama. Walaupun harus menentang peraturan yang telah dibuat appa"

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan cho kyuhyun namja yang berusia 24 tahun yang merupakan keturunan tunggal dari cho hangeng pemilik sebuah departemen store terbesar di Seoul. Namja berparas rupawan dengan segala pesona yang ada didalamnya. Ya, walaupun sedikit keras kepala dan bermulut pedas namun justru disitulah letak pesona seorang cho kyuhyun. Dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya tersebut bukan suatu hal yang mustahil apabila dia tidak lagi available untuk yeoja disekitarnya. Lee sungmin. Yeoja manis dan menggemaskan inilah yang beruntung menjadi pujaan hatinya. Meskipun lee sungmin lebih tua 2 tahun darinya tak membuat seorang cho kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memacari yeoja ini.

_Cho kyuhyun POV _

_Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu ming. Kau tahu apa yang menjadi jawabanku. Selamanya aku akan terus berada disisimu tidak peduli harus menentang perintah appa sekalipun. _

_ Kurengkuh tubuh yang sedikit bergetar itu dalam pelukan hangatku. Meskipun belum sepenuhnya yakin akan menghilangkan sesaknya didadanya akan tetapi setidaknya dapat menghilangkan sedikit beban itu._

"kyuu..." cicitnya

"ssst.. uljima Ming"

_Kudongakkan kepalanya, sedikit kuusap air mata yang membasahi mata cerahnya itu. Usapan jarikupun terhenti di bibir mungilnya. Bibir yang membuatku melayang dengan manisnya. Segera saja kukecup dua belah daging kenyal tersebut. Sedikit menghisap dengan kuat. _

"enggh.."lenguhnya

_Kugigit bibir bawahnya dengan tergesa-gesa _

"akh.. kyu"

_Tak kulewatkan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Kusapa seluruh bagian mulutnya. Kutahan tengkuknya dan kurapatkan pinggangnya hinga seluruh tubuh kami pun menempel erat._

"egh.. kyuuu.. emh..."

"saranghae ming"

_Sebelum pernyataanku terbalas olehnya, bibir inipun sudah kulumat habis hingga dia tak mampu melakukan hal lain selain mendesah _

TBC OR END ?

Annyeong, auhtor baru disini. Mohon reviewnya yaa banyak yang review makin cepet update. Makin tau kelanjutan kehidupan uri kyumin. Gomawoo *bow


	2. Chapter 2

Cho's lee proudly present

**Only you**

Cast:

Lee sungmin (yeoja)

Cho kyuhyun (namja)

Rated : T to M

Genderswitch (GS)

**FLASHBACK ON **

_4 years ago at Kyunghee university _

Seorang yeoja cantik itu terlihat resah. Berkali-kali dia melihat layar ponselnya namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Tidak ada satupun panggilan atau sekedar sms dari orang yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"apa kau tidak memikirkanku sedikitpun? Padahal aku sangat merindukanmu. Bisa-bisanya kau tidak menghubungiku selama seminggu penuh" omelnya

Yeoja itupun melirik jam yang menemple di dinding.

"baiklah, sudah waktunya aku ke kelas"

Dengan keanggunannya, yeoja itupun membuat seluruh namja yang dilewatinya tidak berkedip walau hanya sedetik. Beberapa langkah lagi dia akan sampai dikelasnya

Cklek

Seisi kelas itupun menjadi hening seketika.

"annyeong haseyo seosangnim"

"ne, annyeong. Kita lanjutkan materi kita minggu lalu"

Sebaliknya, di lantai dasar seorang namja sedikit tergesa-gesa

"shit, aku telat 10 menit. Apakah aku bisa mengikuti kelasnya kali ini. Semoga dia berbaik hati kali ini"ucap namja itu

Tiba-tiba

Tok... tok...tok...

"mianhae seosangnim,aku terlambat 10 menit"

"10 menit? Cukup lama untuk melewatkan kuliahku cho kyuhyun. Baiklah, silakan masuk. Dan berkunjunglah ke ruanganku setelah kuliah ini selesai. Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu"

"ne seosangrim" ucapnya

120 menit kemudian

"cha, kita akhiri kuliah kali ini. Dan kau cho kyuhyun, jangan lupa ke ruanganku"

"ne ssaem"

"mati kau cho kyuhyun. Lee seosangnim sangat jarang menyuruh mahasiswa telat untuk datang menemuinya diruangannya. Jika kau sampai dipanggil, itu berarti kau sudah keterlaluan", ucap choi siwon- temen sekelasnya

"tenang saja hyung. Aku akan membuatnya tak berkutik. Sebaiknya aku harus segera menemuinya. Aku duluan hyung!" dan sebuah evil smirk pun tercipta di wajahnya.

Cho kyuhyun berjalan dengan santainya ke arah ruang lee seosangnim seakan-akan dia tidak melakukan salah sedikit pun. Dengan menyusuri belokan terakhir ini, kyuhyun punakan sampai di satu blok khusus ruangan dosen. Terpampanglah sebuah papan nama dosennya. Diketuklah pintu itu

Tok..tok...tok..

"ne masuk"

Cklek

"maafkan aku ssaem, aku terlambat"

Belum sempat dosennya menjawab, namja itupun dengan tergesa-gesa mengecup bibir indah itu

"kyuuu.."cicitnya lemah

"hhe maaf ming, aku selalu tidak tahan saat melihat bibir indahmu ini" ucap kyuhyun sambil membelai bibir sungmin.

Ya, lee sungmin adalah salah satu dosen dimana kyuhyun kuliah saat ini. Hal inilah yang membuat kyuhyun sedikit tenang saat terlambat tadi. Namun, jika dibayangan kalian lee sungmin adalah seorang dosen berumur 40an dengan pakain old fashion dan kacamata tebal maka anggapan kalian salah. Lee sungmin adalah satu-satunya dosen muda di fakultas kyuhyun. Pintar, seksi, dan muda itulah image seorang lee sungmin. Perbedaan umur sungmin dan kyuhyun hanya terpaut 5 tahun. Salahkan saja otaknya yang terlalu encer dan niatnya terlampau keras sehingga mampu menjadi dosen diumurnya yang baru menginjak 24 tahun

"jadi bisa kau jelaskan mengapa selama seminggu ini kau tidak menghubungiku?" tanya sungmin dengan wajah sedikit kesal

"maafkan aku chagi, aku harus survei keluar kota untuk menyelesaikan tugas miss heechul. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana wataknya kalau aku tidak menyelesaikan tepat waktu"

"tapi kaukan bisa menghubungiku sekali kyu. Setidaknya hanya bberapa menit saja"

"disana tidak ada sinyal chagi. Kau kira hanya kau saja yang tersiksa karena seminggu tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku juga tersiksa tidak bisa merasakan bibir manismu ini ming "

"kyuu.. berhenti menggodaku"

Chup

Dan kecupan itupun mendarat dengan indah di bibir sungmin. Cukup sulit bagi kyuhyun untuk menahan hasratnya jika disisi sungmin. Terlalu besar godaan itu menurutnya. Bermula dari kecupan singkat, ciuman itu sudah berubah menjadi saling memagut dan mengulum. Tampak kyuhyun sedikit tidak sabar dalam menikmati bibir manis sungmin

"emmh kyuu.."

"saranghae ming"

Pagutan itupun semakin dalam. Kyuhyun berusaha memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut sungmin. Sungmin yang sudah hafal dengan keinginan namjachingunya ini pun hanya pasrah membuka mulutnya. Pagutannya semakin liar. Terlihat kyuhyun semakin menekan tengkuk dan pinggang sungmin agar lebih merapat kepadanya. Cukup lama hingga kebutuhan oksigen itupun tak terelakkan lagi. Sungminpun memukul dada kyuhyun pelan seakan mengingatkan bahwa dia bisa membunuh sungmin jika tidak segera melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

"hosh.. hosh...hosh.. kau hampir membunuhku kyu"

"maafkan aku ming. Bibirmu terlalu menjadi candu untukku" ucapnya seraya menghapus jejak saliva yang mengalir di bibir dan dagu sungmin.

CHO KYUHYUN POV

"ah aku lelah ming. Kemarilah, aku merindukanmu" ucapku seraya menyuruhnya duduk dipangkuanku

"jadi bagaimana perjalananmu ke Mokpo chagi?" sungmin duduk dengan manja dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher kyuhyun

"sangat melelahkan chagi. Jika bukan karena miss heechul aku sudah pasti sudah kembali ke Seoul."

"jadi kau lebih mementingkan miss heechul dibandingkan aku kyu?" ucapnya sambil mempourkan bibir

_Melihat kelakuannya ini aku menjadi tidak tahan untuk kembali mengecup bibir itu _

_Chup_

_Ya, hanya kecupan singkat. Aku masih ingat kalau ini masih dikampus terlebih lagi di ruang dosen_

"kyuuu.. berhentilah mencuri ciumanku"rajuknya sambil mecubit kecil pinggangku

"aaw appo ming"

"makanya jangan mempermainkanku. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku malah mencuri ciumanku" rajuknya

"chagi,kau tentu sudah tau jawabannya. Kau sangat berarti lebih dari siapapun. Dan aku juga harus rajin mengerjakan tugas agar aku cepat lulus dan bekerja. Setelah itu kita menikah"

_Blush _

_Wajahnya terlihat merona dan menundukkan wajahnya saat mendengar ucapanku. Oh, inilah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu ming. Kau masih terlihat seperti hoobaeku. Tak sedikitpun menunjukkan raut yeoja seumuranmu. Kuangkat dagunya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas_

_Chup _

"kyu, apa kau ada kuliah setelah ini?"

"tidak ming, hari ini park seosangnim membatalkan kelasnya. kau juga free kan?"

"kenapa kau lebih hafal jadwalku kyu. Jangan bilang kau memata-mataiku selama ini?"

_Kucubit hidungnya sesaat_

"itu karena aku tidak ingin melewatkan waktu senggangmu tanpaku chagi" desahku ditelinganya

_Dan lagi-lagi kulihat wajahnya merona kembali. Sungguh aku telah tergila-gila pada yeoja ini_

"haah, kau selalu menggodaku. Ingatlah aku ini dosenmu kyu. Sopanlah padaku"

_Rupanya dia sedikit merajuk dengan kata-kataku tadi. Dia pun berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan lenganku di pinggangnya. Namun sudah hukum alam bukan kalau namja lebih kuat daripada yeoja. Sekeras apapun dia meronta akhirnya tetap aku yang menang. Sungmin berhenti meronta dan lebih memilih menyandarkan kepalanya didadaku. _

"kau baik-baik saja chagi?"

_Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, pasti ada yang mengganjal dipikirannya _

LEE SUNGMIN POV

"kau baik-baik saja chagi?"

_Tidak kyu, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku sedang mengkhawatirkan kelanjutan hubungan kita berdua. _

"kyuu" cicitku

"ne chagi, waeyo?" ucapnya seraya mengelus penuh sayang rambutku

"apa kita akan melanjutkan hubungan ini?"

"tentu saja ming, sudah kubilang bukan kalo aku akan cepat lulus dan akan segera menikahimu"

"tapi aku lebih tua dari pada kau kyu. Usia kita terpaut 5 tahun kyu.. hiks"

"hei ming, uljima. Aku janji akan menyelesaikan kuliahku hanya dalam jangka waktu 3 tahun. Dan aku akan menjadi pewaris tunggal Cho corp. Dengan begitu kita akan segera menikah. Jangan hiraukan perbedaan usia kita. Kau masih ingat penawaranku kan chagi?"

_Tentu kyu, tentu aku masih ingat semuanya. Aku masih ingat wajahmu yang dengan gagah berani memasuki ruanganku dan menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku masih ingat wajahmu yang menyatakan kau ingin menikahiku dan mengatakan bahwa aku harus berhenti bekerja disini dan menemanimu bekerja di perusahaan appamu. Aku masih ingat semuanya kyu._

"ne , aku ingat semuanya kyu. Kuharap keputusanku tidak salah"

"tidak akan ming. Kalaupun kau salah membuat keputusan, maka akan kita perbaiki bersama"

FLASHBACK OFF

_Disebuah ujung tangga paling atas _

"kyuu..emh..ini...masih dikantor kyu"

Dengan berat hati kyuhyunpun melepaskan ciuman itu.

"aku takut kyu.."

"sst ming, jangan pikirkan ini lagi. Aku akan berusaha merundingkan hal ini dengan apa. Semoga saja appa bisa merubah keputusannya"

Yah, sekarang sungmin dan kyuhyun telah bekerja di Cho corp. Sungmin menuruti keinginan kyuhyun untuk tetap berada disisinya. Untung saja, dengan background sungmin sebagai dosen fakultas ekonomi dapat memberikan pengaruh yang baik untuk kelangsungan perusahaannya. Tak jarang sungmin menyumbangkan ide-ide briliannya untuk perusahaan ini.

CHO KYUHYUN POV

"kajja, jam makan siang sudah hampir berakhir"

Kugenggam tangannya dan kuhapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Kupergunakan tanganku yang mengganggur untuk membuka pintu darurat yang ada di tangga tersebut.

Cklek

Deg... deg

Kulihat appa sedang berjalan dengan beberapa pengawalnya. Semoga appa tidak melihatku. Ini akan memperburuk situasi. Kupalingkan wajahku menatap sungmin berharap dia tidak melihat appa. Namun aku salah, dia sudah terkejut dengan kehadiran appa.

Tiba-tiba

"kyu.."

"a-appa"

Refleks akupun melepaskan genggaman tanganku pada sungmin. Sungmin pun mengerti dia pun mencoba memasang wajahnya seolah dia baik-baik saja.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan nona lee disini? Dan nona lee, apa kau baik-baik saja? Bibirmu terlihat sedikit memerah dan bengkak"

TBC

Ehehehe akhirnya chap 2 selesai sudah. Semoga readerdeul tidak kecewa sama certia diatas. Yang penasaran sama peraturan barunya akan author bahas di chap depan. Dan semoga ada NC nya ehehe ^^ baiklah, semoga reviewnya bisa mengingkat tajam. Gomawooo *bow


	3. Chapter 3

**PS: **

**Author mahon maaf atas kelalaian yang mungkin membuat readerdeul sedikit bingung dengan perbedaan usia antara cho kyuhyun dan lee sungmin. Jadi sebenarnya mereka terpaut 5 tahun. Mohon maaf kalo author menyebutkan perbedaan mereka hanya 2 tahun di chap 1. Mohon maaf *bow . **

_Previous chap _

"_apa yang kau lakukan dengan nona lee disini? Dan nona lee, apa kau baik-baik saja? Bibirmu terlihat sedikit memerah dan bengkak" _

Cho's lee proudly present

** Only you **

Cast:

Lee sungmin (yeoja)

Cho kyuhyun (namja)

Rated : T to M

Genderswitch (GS)

Typo(s)

CHO KYUHYUN POV

_Aish kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau appa sangat detail dan peka terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya. Bisa terbongkar hubungan ini. Tiba aku dikejutkan dengan suara sungmin_

"ah apakah bibirku terlihat bengkak sajangnim? Aku hanya mengganti produk lipgloss ku saja. Sepertinya aku memakai terlalu banyak sampai-sampai anda mengira bibirku memerah dan bengkak"

_Fiuuuh, pintar sekali kau berkelit lee sungmin. Tidak salah aku memilihmu menjadi yeojachinguku._

"begitukah? Mungkin saja, aku tidak begitu paham dengan urusan wanita." Ucapnya seraya mengendikkan bahu

"appa, sudahlah. Kami harus kembali bekerja kan? Bisa-bisa kami dipecat jika lalai menjalankan tugas"

"oh sejak kapan kau begitu mencintai pekerjaanmu cho kyuhyun. Biasanya kau selalu menduakan pekerjaanmu dengan game-game bodohmu itu"

_Kau salah appa. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan saja. Aku beralasan bermain game bodoh itu kepadamu namun sesungguhnya aku sedang 'asyik' bermain dengan lee sungmin. _

"terserah appa sajalah. Kami akan segera kembali keruangan"

"baiklah. Bekerjalah yang giat jika kau ingin perusahaan ini jatuh ditanganmu cho kyuhyun"

_Sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu appa pun meninggalkan kami. Kulihat sekilas sungmin membungkuk memberikan hormat pada appa. Bicara appa barusan. Bukankah perusahaan ini akan mutlak jatuh di tanganku. Akulah pewaris tunggalnya. _

"fiuh, hampir saja ketahuan oleh apppamu yang sangat peka itu kyu"

_Lamunankupun buyar setalah mendengar ucapan sungmin itu._

"dan untungnya aku memiliki yeoja yang pandai berkelit sepertimu chagi"desahku tepat ditelinganya

_Chup _

_Kucuri ciuman dipipinya _

"kyuu, berhentilah mencuri ciumanku atau seluruh karyawan perusahaan ini akan tau hubungan kita"

"ne arraseo"

AUTHOR POV

_Disebuah rumah mewah _

"jadi apakah yeoja disamping kyuhyun tadi adalah lee sungmin itu. Mantan dosen kyu saat kuliah dulu?"

"ne Tuan besar. Yeoja tadi adalah lee sungmin,dosen tuan muda saat kuliah dulu."

"apakah mereka masih berhubungan sampai saat ini?"

"sepertinya iya tuan besar"

"hahaha tentu saja iya. Apakah kau tidak melihat muka kyuhyun tadi saat aku menyinggung bibir nona lee yang memerah dan bengkak? Raut wajahnya sudah seperti orang yang akan dihukum mati saja hahaha"

"maaf tuan besar, tapi apakah tuan besar yakin dengan peraturan baru di perusahaan?"

"peraturan baru yang melarang adanya hubungan asmara antar sesama pegawai itu maksudmu? Tentu saja yakin"

"tapi tuan, apakah tidak beresiko? Nona lee cukup berkompeten dalam menangani masalah diperusahaan. Sebaiknya anda memikirkan kembali rencana anda tuan"

"kau benar. Sungguh disayangkan apabila kemampuan lee sungmin itu tidak dipergunakan di perusahaan. Kemampuan lulusan S2 Harvard University sepertinya tidak perlu diragukan kembali. Tapi aku ingin tahu, sebesar apa usaha seorang cho kyuhyun untuk mempertahankan yeojanya. Aku akan sedikit bermain-main kali ini. Dan jangan lupa, buatlah desas desus peraturan baru ini semakin banyak diperbincangakan dikalangan pegawai. Jika tiba saatnya nanti aku akan mengambil keputusan akan hal ini"

"baik tuan"

_Cho Corp _

Hari sudah menjelang petang namun hal itu tidak mengusik kedua orang workaholic tersebut.

"Pekerjaanmu masih banyak min?" tanya Lee Hyukjae,teman sekantornya

"belum hyukkie-ah. Lagi-lagi aku harus lembur sepertinya"

"haah, kau harus meminta upahmu dinaikkan lebih banyak min. Aku heran, kenapa tuan cho itu suka sekali membuatmu lembur"

LEE SUNGMIN POV

"haah, kau harus meminta upahmu dinaikkan lebih banyak min. Aku heran, kenapa tuan cho itu suka sekali membuatmu lembur"

_Justru hanya dengan cara inilah aku bisa pulang bersama kyuhyun hyukkie-ah. Yah, walaupun aku harus lembur tiap hari sebagai konsekuensinya._

"sudahlah, sana pulang. Donghae-ssi pasti sudah menunggumu dibawah. Jangan buat dia menunggu lama hyukkie-ah"

"baiklah, aku pulang dulu ne. Anyeong" ucapnya seraya meninggalkanku

_Dan sekarang hanya tersisa aku saja diruang kerja ini. Kulirik arloji yang melingkar dengan indahnya di tangan kananku ini. Wow, sudah jam 8 ternyata. Pantas saja hyukkie sudah ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Kulirik pintu didepanku,lampunya msih menyala. Segera saja kubereskan barang-barang yang ada di mejaku dan melangkah mendekati ruangan itu. _

Cklek

"kyu..."

"masuklah ming. Sebentar lagi pekerjaanku akan selesai"

_Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke sofa dekat mejanya. Entah mengapa hari ini terasa lebih melelahkan dibandingkan hari sebelumnya. Kupejamkan mataku, berharap rasa lelah ini akan sedikit hilang. _

"apa lelah sekali chagi?"

_Kurasakan tangannya membelai kepalaku. Nyaman sekali rasanya_

"entahlah kyu, hari ini terasa lebih berat dari hari-hari sebelumnya" masih kupejamkan mataku sambil menikmati belaiannya

"apa karena kabar peraturan baru itu?"

"mungkin"

_Hening sesaat. Belaian lembutnya dirambutku terasa terhenti. Kubuka mataku dan baru kusadari wajahnya menyiratkan kelelahan yang begitu dalam. Kuletakkan kedua lenganku di pinggangnya dan menyamankan kepalaku didadanya. Hangat. Ingin rasanya waktu waktu terhenti saat ini agar kami leluasa menikmati ini semua._

"kyuu"

"ne chagi"

"saranghae" _kudongakkan kepalaku menghadapnya_

"nada sarangahae chagi"

_Entah bagaimana awalnya, yang jelas wajah kamipun sudah mulai mendekat dan bibir ini sudah mulai menempel. Hanya sebatas menempel,tanpa adanya lumatan. Yang ada hanya luapan rasa cinta diantara kami berdua. Beberapa detik kemudian tautan bibir ini diakhiri olehnya._

"kajja, kita pulang. Aku lelah sekali"

"pekerjaanmu sudah selesai kyu?"

"tinggal memeriksa beberapa dokumen saja. Akan kulakukan di apartemen saja. Kajja, atau kita akan terpaksa menginap disini"

"andwae"

AUTHOR POV

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka menaiki lift menuju lantai dasar. Jangan lupakan tangan mereka yang saling terkait dengan eratnya seolah tidak ingin berpisah barang sedetikpun. Ting ! sampai juga mereka di mana mobil kyuhyun diparkirkan. Langsung saja mereka menaiki mobil itu dan membelah jalanan Seoul yang semakin padat pada malam hari.

_Apartemen _

Sungmin memasuki apartemen itu terlebih dahulu sesaat setelah pintanya terbuka. Tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan sepasang lengan yang melingkar diperutnya. Tanpa perlu berbalikpun sungmin sudah mengetahui siapa pemilik kedua lengan tersebut. Diletakkannya kedua tangannya diatas tangan kyuhyun.

"waeyo kyu? Kenapa tiba-tiba manja seperti ini hem?"

"aku lelah ming. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa appa merencakan peraturan baru seperti itu? Kenapa sesama karyawa di perusahaan tidak boleh menjalin asmara?"

"mungkin appamu takut karyawan yang menjalin hubungan tidak dapat memberikan kontribusi yang maksimal bagi perusahaan kyu."

"aish, teori macam apa itu ming. Selama kuliah aku tidak merasa pernah mendapatkan teori ini darimu ming. Apa kita mengaku saja pada appa?"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun di perutnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap namjanya.

"lalu appamu semakin murka dan menyuruh mengakhiri hubungan kita begitu kyu? Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"

"tentu saja tidak ming! Kau dan aku tidak akan pernah berpisah. Apapun yang terjadi."ucap kyuhyun

Direngkuhnya tubuh sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Sesekali mencium pucuk kepala sungmin, menunjukkan betapa besar cintanya pada yeoja kelinci ini. Tiba-tiba sungmin berusaha melepaskan pelukannya

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan lelahmu? Apa segelas susu coklat setelah mandi dan pijatan sebelum tidur dapat membuatmu segar kembali chagi?"

"aku butuh lebih dari itu ming"

"tapi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan kyu"

Seringaian tipispun muncul diwajah kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat sedikit bergidik ngeri. Sepertinya dia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi bahay akan mengancamnya. Kyuhyunpun melesakkan bibirnya diantara leher dan bahu sungmin.

"egh kyuuh...leph..ash..kau.. lelh..lah bukan?" susah payah sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"kau bilang akan membuatku segar kembali kan ming? Kurasa 2-4 ronde akan membuatku segar kembali"jawab kyuhyun tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan leher manis sungmin

"aaawh kyuuh" jerit sungmin saat tiba-tiba kyuhyun menggigit kecil dan menghisap lehernya.

Dan sepertinya sungmin tidak akan mampu menolak jika kyuhyun sudah berlaku seperti ini. Kecupan kyuhyun semakin naik menuju bibir m shaped milik sungmin. Dikulumnya bibiritu. Dilumatnya sedikit kasar. Mengulum secara bergantian bibir atas dan bibir bawah sungmin.

"emmh..engh mihng..kenapa bibirmu ini selalu manis" ucap kyuhyun disela-sela ciuman ganasnya.

Belum sempat sungmin menjawab, bibir bawah sungminsudah digigit kecil oleh kyuhyun. Membuat sungmin mau tak mau membuka. Dengan cepat kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya. Menjelajah selruh isi rongga mulut sungmin. Meabsen seluruh kompenen didalamnya. Ciuman itupun berlangsung cukup lama hingga sungmin merasakan sesak didanya.

"seh...sak.. k-kyuuh..." ucap sungmin sambil sedikit mendorong dada namjachingunya itu.

Meski tidak rela kyuhyun tetap harus melepaskannya. Ditatapnya wajah sungmin yang sedikit merona ditambah bibirnya yang sudah merah dan membengkak sepurna akibat ulahnya tadi. Diusapkan pipi berisi itu

"kita lanjutkan dikamar saja bagaimana?"

Blush

Wajah sungmin semakin merona. Seolah tak mampu berkata-kata yang dia lakukan hanya mengangguk pasrah. Melihat anggukan sungmin, kyuhyun menggendong sungmin ala brydal style menuju satu-satunya kamar diapartemen ini. Dibuka pintunya dengan menggunakan kakinya dan berjalan menuju ranjang ukuran king tersebut. Direbahkan tubuh sungmin yang masih lengkap dengan pakaiannya itu. Seakan terhipnotis dengan muka manis sungmin, kyuhyun semakin memajukan tubuhnya dan kembali memagut bibir manis itu. Tangannya diam-diam sudah menjaman tubuh bagian atas sungmin. Mencari dua gundukan kenyal yang menjadi kebanggan bagi seluruh para wanita.

"eeegh..."sebuah lenguhan keras terdengar memecah keheningan

Seakan tidak ada penolakan dari sungmin, kyuhyun teus saasa meremas dada sungmin dan bergerak mencari resleting kemejanya. Saat tak menemukannya di depan, tangan kyuhyun menjalar kebelakang. Untung bagi kyuhyun karena setelah membuka resleting kemeja sungmin pengait bra sungminpun sudah dapat ditemukannya. Secepat mungkin kyuhyun membuka kaitan bra tersebut. Diangkatnya kemeja beserta bra itu ke atas. Ciumannya terlepas sebentar untuk meloloskan kedua barang tersebut. Sungmin sedikit bergidik karena dinginnya udar yang dihembuskan ac menerpa kulir polosnya.

"bertahanlah sebentar ming. Sebentar lagi kau pasti akan merasakan panas"

Melihat kedua gundukan kenyal itu menganggur, seakan tidak ini melewatkan kesempatan. Kyuhyun langsung meraup dada kanan sungmin kedalam mulutnya. Mengulum, menghisap, dan sesekali menggelitiki nipple sungmin yang sudah tegang sempurna. Dada kiri sungmin tak luput dari kyuhyun. Diremasnya hingga sungmin terus mendesah keenakan. Dijepitnya nipple sungmin diantara remasan tangannya. Tangan kanan kyuhyun berusaha menyingkap rok sungmin. Dinaikkannya rok itu hingga sebatas perutnya. Terlihat sudah g-string sungmin yang membungkus vagina yang sudah berkali-kali dimasuki kyuhyun. Tanpa berusaha melepaskannya tangan kanan kyuhyun sudah masuk dan menggoda vagina sungmin yang mulai basah.

"aaaakh" sungmin hanya mampu mendongakkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat

"kau sudah mulai basah ternyata chagi"

Kyuhyun memasukkan telunjuknya kedalam vagina sungmin. Diputarnya jari itu dalam liang sungmin. Sesekali dikeluarmasukkan.

" ...aakh...kyuh..."

Kyuhyun trus mengerjai vagina sungmin dengan menambah jarinya hingga tiga jari nya bersarang didalamnya.

"k-kyuuuh...fassh...terrr...eeergh...deeeph...eerr..chagi"

"seperti ini min?"

Kyuhyun semakin memasukkan tangannya dan terus mengoyak liang sungmin hingga tak beberapa lama kemudian terdengar lenguhan keras dari sungmin

"AAAARGH!"

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan rok dan g-string sungmin dan meleparkannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Melihat sungmin yang msih terengah-engah pasca orgasmenya dan cairan sungmin yang meluber kemana-mana membuatnya tak sabar untuk merasakan vagina sungmin.

"aaagh...k-kkyuuuh..."

Dijilatnya cairan sungmin itu. Sesekali menggigit dan menghisap klitoris yang sudah mebesar dan memerah itu. Ditusuk-tusuknya dengan menggunakan lidah membuat sungmin tak tahan dengan segala serangan itu semua dan membuat sungmin semakin menggelinjang. Cairan sungmin telah dibersihkan dengan sempurna oleh kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera merangkak naik menuju bibir sungmin. Sepertinya dia ingin membagi cairan itu pada si empunya. Langsung saja dipagut kembali bibir yang sudah membengkak itu dan membagi cairannya. sungmin yang sadar bahwa kyuhyun masih berpakaian lengkap itu pun segera membuka kancing kemeja dan mempermainkan nipples yang sudah mencuat itu.

"aaargh...kau nakal sekali ming"

"akan semakin nakalkah jika seperti ini?"

Sungmin meremas junior kyuhyun yang masih terlindungi itu

"AAAAKH"

Sreeet

Sungmin membalikkan keadaaan hingga kyuhyun dibawahnya sekarang. Digesekkan lututnya pada junior kyu yang sudah menegang itu.

"aaargh ming...lepp..ash...kan...ming...sesh...aakh..."

"as you wish chagi"

Dengan cekatan sungmin melepaskan zipper sabuk dan menurunkan resleting celana kyuhyun. Ditariknyas ecara bersamaan celana dan underwear kyuhyun tersebut hingga junior kyuhyun yang sudah menegang itu mencuat sempurna. Diurutnya junior kyuhyun seakan memaksa pre cum itu semakin banyak. Dikocok dengan cepat.

"aaakh...minghh...aaakh...faasterhh..."

Sungmin menuruti keinginan kyuhyun itu, dikocoknya junior kyuhyun hingga tegang sempurna

"aaaakh..aakhh..ming...leeppaashhh...leppaash...minghhh..."

"waeyo kyu?"

"kita langsung ke permainan inti saja chagi"

Dibalikkan tubuh sungmin itu hingga kyuhyun kembali menindih tubuh mungil itu. Direntangkan kedua paha sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Aroma vagina itupun kembali menguar membuat kyuhyun semakin tidak sabar untuk merasakan lubang sempit itu. dikocoknya perlahan juniornya untuk mempersiapkannya didekatkan dan didoronglah junior itu hingga masuk seperempatnya

"aaakh..kyuuuh"

"aargh..kkke..napaah...mash...ssshih... semphh..pithhhh.."

"juuu...akhh...junihhhormuu...terla...akh...lu...bessarh..."sudah payah sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya

Dan tiba-tiba junior kyuhyun telah bersarang sempurna di vagina sungmin membuat keduanya mendesah keenakan

"aaaakh"

"aaargh...ming"

"move kyuuh"

Perlahan tapi pasti kyuhyun mengenjot vagina sungmin. Tempo yang semula lambat itu pun semakin cepat saat vagina sungmin makin menjepit junior kyuhyun

"aaaakh...kyuuuuuuuh..faasteerh honey...hardderrh pleaase"

"like this honey?"

Kyuhyun semakin gencar menusuk dan menggenjot dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat

"aaaaaaakh"erangan sungmin itupun semakin jelas terdengar

"aaaakh...kkyuh...sebh...entarh...lagih...fastterh..."

"eegggh...minghh...nikh...mathh..."

Kyuhyun terus saja menggenjot liang sungmin semakin keras dan dalam

"aaakh...kkkyuuuh...aaaakh...akhuuhh...aakan...keelh..luarhhh..."

"nadoo...chagiii"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAKH"

Terdengar lenguhan mereka secara bersamaan menandakan mereka sudah sampai pada klimaksnya. Hening seketika. Hanya suara deru nafas keduanya yang terdengaaar. Tiba-tiba

Drttt drtttt

"kyu, ponselmu.."

"aaah" desah keduanya saaat tautan kelamin mereka terlepas

Kyuhyun terlihat tergesa-gesa mengangkat telpon saat matanya sudah berhasil membaca caller ID

"yeobseyo..."

"..."

"a-appa..."

TBC

Kyaaaaa akhirnya ff nc ini bisa selesai juga. Gimana reardeul hot kah? Ehehehe mian updatenya lama, lagi sibuk uas soalnya. Ini aja disempetin bikin gegara author galau abis ngerjain soal uas. Doain semua hasil uasnya memuaskan yaaa. *bow oya author agak sedih juga sih liat reviewnya. Padahal yang ngeview bannyak banget tapi kenapa yang review gak nyampek sepersepuluhnya huhuhu semoga review chap depan makin banyaaak yaa. Anyeong :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Previous chap _

_Drttt drtttt _

"_kyu, ponselmu.."_

"_aaah" desah keduanya saaat tautan kelamin mereka terlepas_

_Kyuhyun terlihat tergesa-gesa mengangkat telpon saat matanya sudah berhasil membaca caller ID_

"_yeobseyo..."_

"_..."_

"_a-appa..."_

Cho's lee proudly present

** Only you **

Cast:

Lee sungmin (yeoja)

Cho kyuhyun (namja)

Rated : T to M

Genderswitch (GS)

Typo(s)

"ya! Cho kyuhyun kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telponnya?" terdengar suara tuan cho diseberang sana

"aa- aku sedang tidur appa. Kenapa appa menelponku tengah malam seperti ini? Mengganggu saja"

"ish, berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu pada appa. Ya! Kenapa kau membatalkan pertemuan dengan investor cina itu hah?"

"maksud appa zhoumi gege? Dia temanku appa, dia murid pertukaran dari cina saat kuliah dulu. Tenanglah. Dia akan tetap menjadi investor kita. Dia terlihat kelelahan tadi, dan langsung saja ku suruh dia istirahat dulu. Memberi kesan yang baik appa, itu aturan utama dalam daftar mu saat bertemu dengan investir kan?" ucapan kyuhyun membuat tuan cho bungkam

"aish baiklah, awas saja sampai dia tidak jadi menanamkan modal di perusahaan kita. Kupastikan hidupmu tidak akan selamat cho"

"ne, arraseo appa" balas kyuhyun tak semangat

"yasudah, cepat tidur sana. Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang membuatmu berkeringat sampai tengah malam begini"

PIP

"YA! APPA!, Ish. Kenapa seenaknya memutuskan telpon seperti itu. dan apa maksud perkataannya tadi" gumamnya

Mendengar gerutuan kekasihnya itu sungmin kemudian meletakkan tangannya di pinggang kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"waeyo kyu? Apa ada masalah di perusahaan?"

"aniyo ming. Appa hanya mengkhawatirkan investor cina saja. Seharusnya jadwal kami bertemu adalah hari ini tapi aku membatalkannya setelah melihat raut mukanya yang kelelahan"jawab kyuhyun sambil meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas dekat ranjangnya.

"investor cina?"

"ne, zhoumi gege. Apa kau masih mengingatnya ming? Dia namja pertukaran pelajar dari cina saat kelasmu dulu"

Tampak sungmin sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Seakan mengingat namja tersebut

"aah aku ingat. Namja tinggi dan mirip koala itu maksudmu kyu. Seingatku dia cukup pintar saat mata kuliah yang aku ajarkan dulu"

"tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kepintaranku ming. Bahkan kau saja sampai tergila-gila padaku kan"

Blush

Wajah sungmin merona saat mendengar perkataan kyuhyun. Yeoja normal mana yang tidak terjerat pesona seorang cho kyuhyun. Pintar, tampan, dan kaya. Kriteria namja impian seluruh yeoja didunia. Melihat kekasihnya merona seperti itu membuat kyuhyun gemas. Hidung sungmin digigit kecil sebelum mengechup bibir m shaped itu.

Chup

"tapi kau yang mengejarku kyu. Sepertinya kau yang lebih tergila-gila padaku kan" elak sungmin sambil menggesekkan hidung mancungnya pada hidung kyuhyun

"ahaha siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta padamu ming. Kau membuat seluruh namja horny dengan melihat bibir dan dadamu saja ming" desah kyuhyun tepat ditelinga sungmin dan membuat sungmin sedikit menggeliat kegelian.

"egh kyu. Geli~ "rengeknya

"cha, cepat tidur ming. Atau aku akan memangsamu lagi" kyuhyun mengakhiri obralan malamnya itu dengan mengecup bibir sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang sungmin. Dan sungmin makin melesakkan wajahnya pada dada polos kyuhyun.

_Rumah mewah keluarga Cho _

"yeobo apa kau baru saja menelpon kyuhyun?"

"haha iya yeobo, seenaknya saja dia menikmati malam ini dengan begitu panasnya setelah membatalkan meeting dengan investor cina itu"

"mwo? Tapi kenapa kau terlihat baik-baik saja?"

"dia teman kyuhyun saat kuliah dulu yeobo. Dan kyuhyun sudah menjamin investor cina itu akan menamkan modalnya di perusahaan kita. Aku hanya ingin mengganggunya saja yeobo. Dia terlalu percaya diri sekali. Yah, walaupun aku juga mengakui bahwa anakku satu-satunya itu sangat jenius"

"sudah, jangan mengganggunya yeobo. Kau ini tega sekali pada anakmu." Ucap nyonya cho seraya mecubit pinggang suaminya.

"aaw, habis aku iri dengannya yeobo. Dia sedang bercinta dengan kekasihnya. Aku juga ingin sekali. Bahkan aku sudah mulai menegang saat mata-mata yang kusuruh mengawasinya itu mengirimkan video mesum kyuhyun. Kau harus membantuku yeobo" dan tak ada waktu lagi bagi nyonya cho untuk mengelak saat suaminya memagut bibirnya dan meremas dadanya yang masih terbungkus pakaian lengkapnya

"aaaakh...yeo...booo..."

_Keesokan harinya, di sebuah apartemen _

Dua pasang manusia itu seakan tidak terusik sedikitpun dengan sinar mentari pagi yang masuk dari celah-celah jendela itu. keduanya masih terbuai dengan indahnya alam bawah sadarnya. Yah, siapapun orangnya aka tertidur dengan lelapnya setelah melakukan aktivitas yang panas dan menggairahkan

"eeugh.."kyuhyun terbangun saat tiba-tiba menyadari sinar matahari sudah bersinar ke matanya.

Mendengar lenguhan seseorang itu sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang kyuhyun dan melesakkan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya itu. menyadari tingkah manja sungmin itu kyuhyun memutar badannya hingga sungmin tepat berada di bawahnya. Lengan kirinya masih saja menjadi alas sungmin. Tangan kanannya yang menganggur diulurkan untuk mengusap pipi yeojanya. Diusapnya dengan penuh sayang. Sesekali mengusap bibir indah yang selama ini menjadi candu baginya.

"_kenapa kau begitu indah min. Teruslah menjadi milikku_" batin kyuhyun

Kyuhyun terus saja menatap keindahan yang ada didepan matanya dia sangat bersyukur dapat memiliki satu diantara segala keindahan yang diciptakan Tuhan.

"saranghae "

Chup

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir sungmin lama seakan mencoba nenyalurkan besarnya rasa cinta untuk yeija kelinci itu. setelah lama mengecupnya, kyuhyun memberi sedikit lumatan kecil sebelum melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya.

"eeeugh kyuuh"lenguhan sungmin terdengar dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur

"apa aku membangunkanmu chagi?" tanya kyuhyun dengan memainkan hidung mancungnya itu pada hidung sungmin.

"ehehehe sepertinya chagi. Apa ini sudah siang? Kenapa diluar terlihat terang sekali"

"ini sudah jam 9 chagi. Ayo cepat bangun dan bersihkan badanmu dari cairan kita semalam"

Blush

Wajah sungmin kembali memerah saat mendengar ucapan kyuhyun yang sedikit menggodanya.

"hahaha kenapa kau mudah sekali merona chagi"

"karena aku sangat mencintaimu kyu. Sangat mencintaimu..." pengakuan sungmin tersebut diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir kyu.

"aah kenapa cuma sebentar ming" kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"karena jika aku terlalu lama mengecup bibirmu, kau pasti akan meminta lebih. Cepatlah beranjak dari atas tubuhku. Aku ingin mandi dan segera membuat sarapan untuk kita. Kau lapar bukan"

"hhm baiklah" kyuhyun segera beranjak dari atas sungmin dan memakai boxernya dengan cepat. Sedangkan sungmin hanya menarik selimut yang sudah kusut itu sebatas dadanya.

"aku akan mandi di kamar mandi luar kamar ini saja ming. Kau pakailah kamar mandi yang ada di dalam saja"

"ne, arraseo"

Tak berapa lama kemudian kyuhun keluar dari kamar dan sungmin segera beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya, sungmin segera berpakaian. Sugmin terlihat memilih memakai kaos yang sedikit kebasaran di tubuhnya dan hot pants yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. Rambutnya disisir rapi kemudia diikat satu kebelakang. Saat membuka pintu kamarnya , diedarkannya pandangannya keseluruh ruangan dan tak tampak sesosok namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"_mungkin kyuhyun masih mandi. Baikah, aku akan membuat sarapan dulu saja_" batin sungmin

Sungmin segera larut dalam kegiatannya. Terlihat disibuk membuat dua cangkir coklat panas dan rati panggang hingga tiba-tiba sepasang lengan telah melingkar dengan indah di perutnya. Memeluk dengan eratnya seakan tak mau terlepas kembali.

"kau wangi sekali" ucap kyuhyun sambil sesekali mengecup leher jenjang sungmin

"tentu saja kyu. Aku baru saja mandi. Kau juga wangi sekali. Bahkan wangi tubuh dan baju kita sama semua"

"bisa-bisa semua baju di apartemenku akan habis kalau aku membawa seluruhnya kesini ming. Dan itu artinya kita akan segera menikah" kyuhyun kembali negecup leher sungmin.

Sungmin segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap kyuhyun dengan intens. Melingkarkan lengannya dileher kyuhyun. Refleks kyuhyun segera merapatkan pelukannya pada pinggang sungmin hingga keduanya melekat sempurna.

"mintalah restu terlebih dahulu pada orangtua kita kyu. Jelaskan semuanya. Jika mereka sudah merestui kita, kau bisa menikahiku kapanpun kau mau."

"ne, arraseo ming"

Entah siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu, yang jelas kedua wajah dua anak manusia itu semakin merapat dan sampailah pada kedua bibir itu hingga menempel dengan sempurna. Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua belah bibir sungmin pada mulutnya. Menyesap dengan lembut dan mengelus punggung sungmin. Sungmin segera mengakhiri pagutan itu dan mengecup bibir itu sekilas

Chup

"cha, tunggulah disofa. Sarapan akan matang sebentar lagi tuan"

"hahaha baiklah nona. Aku sudah tidak sabar menyantap sarapan buatanmu" jawab kyuhun sambil mengacak rambut depan sungmin

Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan sungmin dan beranjak menuju sofa yang ada di ruang tengah apartemen sungmin. Melihat sebuah tab yang tergeletak , kyuhyun segera memainkannya. Tangannya dengan lihai mengusap layarnya dan kyuhyun menemukan sebuah folder dengan nama "The Sweetest Moment"

Folder itupun menarik perhatian kyuhyun. Saat dibuka, folder itu berisikan dua buah video berjudul 'musical drama' dan 'graduation'. Merasa penasaran kyuhyun segera mengklik video tersebut dan cukup menganga dibuatnya. Video itu menampakkan drama musikal yang saat itu kyuhyun mainkan. Tampak kyuhyun tengah menyanyikan lagu Shinee- Replay.

_Noona neomu yeppeoseo  
Namjadeuri gaman an dwo  
Heundeulrineun geunyeoye mam  
Sashil algo isseo_

_._

_._

_._

_Noona neomu yeppeo  
geu geunyeoreul boneun naneun Michyeo  
ha hajiman ijen jichyeo  
Replay Replay Replay  
Chueogi nae mameul halgwieo  
a apaseo ijen mameul)Gochyeo  
da dagaol ibyeorae nan  
Replay Replay Replay_

Masih sangat jelas diingatan kyuhyun dia menyanyikan seluruh part dari lagu itu. tentu saja lengkap dengan dancenya. Namun, dia tak secara Cuma-Cuma mau ikut andil dalam pentas tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dosen muda cantik yang saat itu telah menjadi incarannya. Saat menyanyikan lagu itu sorot mata kyuhyun tak lepas sedikitpun dari sungmin seolah igin menyampaikan makna penuh dari lagu tersebut.

"kau sedang apa sayang" tanya sungmin bersamaan dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher jenjang kyuhyun.

"kau dapat dari mana ming video ini?"

"hmmm... tentu saja dari club ?"

"aniyo, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku jika kau punya video ini?"

"tidak penting sayang. Yang penting aku tau betapa kau sangat serius menyanyikan lagu ini untukku"

"jika berurusan denganmu, aku pasti serius ming" ucap kyuhyun. Tangannya beralih menaikkan dagu sungmin dan menatap lekat kedua manik mata yeojanya. Sungmin begitu tenggelam dalam pesona kyuhyun hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa kedua belah bibir tebal itu telah menangkup bibir mungilnya sepenuhnya. Kali ini kyuhun cukup mampu mengontrol nafsunya, terbukti hanya beberapa waktu saja dia sudah melepaskan pagutannya. Kedua hanya melempar senyum penuh cinta sebelum kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang sungmin untuk lebih merapat pada tubuhnya.

Mata kyuhyun beralih kembali pada satu video lainnya. Sebuah video dengan title 'graduation'. Sebuah video yang mampu menggambarkan situasi saat itu. saat semuanya mulai berubah.

"kau masih mengingatnya ming?"

TBC

Penasaran sama isi videonya apaan? Halooooooo , cho's lee balik lagi nnih :D maaf buat update yang lamaaaaaaaaaa banget. Kemaren2 lagi sibuk uas *curcol dan semoga nilai yang keluar bagus yaa. Mohon doanya readerdeul *bow aku mau bahas review dikit deh ya ehehe aku seneng banget nih waktu readerdeul bilang suka sama karakter appanya kyu yang agak jail gitu hehe beruntunglah aku karena tidak membuat kalian ilfeel. Ada yang bilang suka saa nc nya hoho gomawo *bow ini debut ff dan langsung ada ncnya loh kekeke. Readerdeul yang penasaran kapan ming pertama kali ngelakuin 'itu' kayaknya akan sebentar lagi kejawab *kode ada nc lagi hahaha *evil laugh. Yang nanya peraturan perusahaan appa kyu dan apakah appanya kyu merestui hubungan mereka apakah sudah terjawab? Hoho. Terakhir cho's lee mau bilang makasih banyaaak buat pujian, kritik, saran yang sudah diberikan. Makasih yang udah nyempetin review dan baca ff ini. Jujur aja itu buat aku makin semangat ngelanjutin ff ini. Dan kalian sider, semoga cepat nongol di list review chap depan yaaa

Pai pai *kecup readerdeul satu-satu.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous chap _

_Mata kyuhyun beralih kembali pada satu video lainnya. Sebuah video dengan title 'graduation'. Sebuah video yang mampu menggambarkan situasi saat itu. saat semuanya mulai berubah. _

"_kau masih mengingatnya ming?" _

Cho's lee proudly present

**Only you**

Cast:

Lee sungmin (yeoja)

Cho kyuhyun (namja)

Rated : T to M

Genderswitch (GS)

Typo(s)

"tentu kyu, moment paling bahagia seperti itu tidak akan pernah terlupakan kan." Sungmin semakin melesakkan kepalanya di dada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kelakuan kelakuakn manja kekasihnya itupun hanya mampu mengelus lembut rambut kekasihnya. Ingatannya melanglang buana mengingat kejadian itu

FLASHBACK ON

Apalagi moment yang dinantikan oleh seorang mahasiswa jika bukan kelulusan. Bahkan mungkin seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di seluruh dunia telah menantikan hal itu. begitu pula dengan kyuhyun. Kerja kerasnya selama ini telah membuahkan hasil. Tanpa membuang sedikit pun waktunya, bahkan kyuhyun lulus hanya dalam jangka waktu 3 tahun saja. Tentu tidak mengherankan, mengingat betapa jeniusnya seorang cho kyuhyun. Kebahagiannya sudah lengkap dengan seorang kekasih yang siap memberikannya bunga saat memberikan pidato kelulusannya nanti. Yah, tentu saja orang itu adalah lee sungmin. Dosen muda yang cantik yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak semester 3. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Mudah saja, lee sungmin adalah seorang dosen muda berprestasi yang ada di fakultasnya dan kyuhyun adalah lulusan terbaik. Singkat kata untuk memberikan penghargaan pada orang berprestasi tentu diperlukan seorang yang berprestasi pula kan. Dan orang itu adalah lee sungmin.

Masih hangat dibenak kyuhyun bagaimana dia berusaha mengejar dan meyakinkan seorang lee sungmin tentang cinta yang dia punya. Seorang lee sungmin yang cerdas tentu saja meragukan kyuhun, seorang remaja yang mungkin saja hanya terjebak cinta sesaat pada dosennya. Atau mungkin saja dia salah mengartikan kekagumannya sebagai cinta. Apalagi saat itu dia telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang bisa dibilang cukup mapan untuk membangun rumah tangga dengan dirinya. Tapi dengan segala usaha yang dilakukan kyuhyun mampu meluluhkan sungmin. Bayangkan saja, siapa yang tidak luluh jika kyuhyun selalu saja berusaha untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna di setiap akhir semesternya. Tidak cukup disitu saja, kyuhyun bahkan rela mengganti dosen pembimbingnya dengan sungmin yang bisa saja beresiko dengan akademiknya. Kyuhyun juga selalu gigih untuk berusaha mendapatkan posisi asisten dosen. Tak mudah memang, tapi cintanya yang besar pada sungmin mampu meluluhkan pendirian sungmin. Yah, yeoja mana yang pada akhirnya tidak terpikat pada potret namja sempurna seperti cho kyuhyun.

Hingga tibalah saat itu, saat sidang yang mempertanggung jawabkan skripsinya dimulai. Tampak beberapa dosen pengujinya. Sungmin duduk diantara mereka. Memperlihatkan sikapnya yang profesional. Cukup lama beberapa profesor menanyakan hal-hal detail mengenai skripsinya. Profesor itu begitu tak mengenal lelah untuk terus menghajar kyuhyun dengan segala pertanyaan yang mematikan. Untung saja kyuhyun mampu menjawab semuanya dengan alasan yang logis dan berkelas. Menunjukkan seberapa besar kualitas otaknya. Pada akhirnya beberapa profesor itupun mantap menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa namja didepannya itu pantas mendapatkan nilai A.

"selamat cho kyuhyun shi, anda kami nyatakan lulus"

"ne, gamsamida prof"

Mendengar ucapan itu kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia. Tatapan matanya langsung tertuju pada sungmin. Ingin sekali dia menerjang tubuh mungil itu. mendekap menyalurkan seluruh kebahagiaannya. Seteleh membungkuk memberikan hormat pada professeornya dan memastikan bahwa sudah tidak ada orang lain lagi selain mereka berdua di ruang sidang itu kyuhyun segera menyambar tubuh mungil sungmin.

"chukae" ucap sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir kyuhyun,

"ne, ini semua juga berkat kau ming"

"aniyo, ini semua berkat usaha kerasmu kyu. Kau bahkan rela tidak tidur untuk menyelesaikan ini semua"

"ini semua kulakukan untukmu ming. Agar kita bisa secepatnya menikah."

Blush

Sungmin merona mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. Bukan pertama kali memang tapi setiap kali mendengar ucapan itu mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak beribu-ribu kali lebih cepat.

"jadi apa hadiahku ming? Bukankah seorang lulusan terbaik perlu diberi sebuah hadiah?"

"aish, percaya diri sekali kau akan menjadi lulusan terbaik kyu. Kita tunggu sampai upacara kelulusanmu diadakan dan kita akan mengetahui apakah lulusan terbaik itu jatuh ditanganmu atau tidak"

Sebenarnya gelar lulusan terbaik itu memang akan jatuh ditangan kyuhyun. Tapi sungmin ingin memberikan sedikit kejutan pada kekasihnya.

"baiklah,baiklah. Tapi kau harus memberikan hadiah yang benar-benar spesial jika aku harus menunggu sampai hari kelulusan tiba.

"tentu saja kyunie"

Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan melihat aegyo kekasihnya itu langsung memagut bibir m shaped tersebut. Mempermainkan dengan bibir tebalnya. Menghisap bibir atas dan bawah sungmin bergantian. Menyesapnya seolah bibir sungmin adalah benda paling manis. Keduanya terus saja saling memagut hingga tidak menyadari seseorang yang telah berdiri didepan pintu ruang sidangnya.

_Hari kelulusan _

Seulas senyum bahagia tidak dapat berhenti terpancar dari wajah kyuhyun. Hari yang dinanti-nanti telah tiba. Hari dimana dia akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya lah yang akan menyandang gelar lulusan terbaik.

Beberapa saat kemudian, calon wisudawan mulai berdatangan. Mereka menduduki kursi dengan urutan nilai yang telah diperolah dan benar saja dirinya telah menduduki kursi dengan urutan pertama yang sekaligus menandakan bahwa dirinya adalah lulusan terbaik di fakultasnya. Sebuah evil smirkpun tercipta dibibirnya.

"_kau harus menyiapkan hadiah yang sangat special untukku ming"_batin kyuhyun

Serangkaian proses telah dilewati hingga tiba saatnya kyuhyun harus memberikan pidatonya. Beberapa kalimat pembuka mengalir begitu lancar dari mulutnya. Namun, kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulutnya seakan membuat jantung beberapa orang berhenti berdetak

"semua ini tidak akan pernah terwujud tanpa adanya bantuan dari Ms. Lee Sungmin. Beliau telah memberikan banyak sekali dukungan kepada saya. Tanpanya saya tentu akan mengalami kesulitan dalam mencapai ini semua. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak Ms Lee Sungmin" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

Semua tertegun mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mereka kenal adalah seorang kyuhyun yang tidak mudah memberikan ucapan kagum dan terima kasih begitu dalam kepada seorang wanita. Dan pada akhirnya, beberapa meyimpulkan bahwa ucapan kyuhyun tersebut adalah sebagai tanda terima kasih seorang mahasiswa pada dosennya.

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan kyuhyun itu, lee sungmin pun memberikan bunga pada lulusan terbaik itu. sungmin saat itu terlihat sangat anggun dengan dress selutut lengan pendek berwarna peach. Dibawahnya sebuah buket bunga cantik itu dengan kedua tanganya . saat langkahnya semakin dekat dengan kekasihnya, senyum bahagia tercetak dengan jelas. kyuhyun yang melihat senyum itupun seolah terhipnotis dengan keanggunan dan kecantikan kekasihnya. Saat sungmin memberikan buket bunga itu, kyuhyun berkata 'saranghae' tanpa suara. Seakan ini tak ingin orang lain mendengar ucapan penuh makna tersebut.

Upacara kelulusan usai pada sore hari. Merasa ada getaran yang berasal dari saku celananya. kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya

"yeobseo appa"

"_chukkae kyuhyun-ah. Akhirnya kau lulus juga. Apakah lulusan terbaik berhasil kau sandang?"_

"tentu saja appa. Aku kan jenius. Jangan lupakan itu"

"_ne,arraseo. Maafkan appa dan emma tidak bisa hadir pada upacara kelulusanmu. Perusahaan di jepang tiba-tiba mengalami masalah. Appa dan eomma harus segera kesana"_

"gwenchana appa"

"_karena aku juga tidak akan sempat menemui appa jika appa kesini. Aku harus menagih hadiahku pada sungmin_" batin kyuhyun

"_baiklah, appa tutup dulu telponnya. Appa ada meeting."_

"ne..."

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel kyuhyun bergetar kembali. Wajah tampan itu kembali mengulas senyumnya

"ne chagi"

"_kyuu, datanglah ke apartemen ku ne. Aku sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu"_

"arraseo, 20 menit lagi aku sampai. Tunggu aku ming"

"_ne."_

_Apartemen Sungmin _

Ting tong

Sungmin segerra berlari membuka pintu apartemennya saat mendengar belnya berbunyi.

"kyuhyun ah, chukkae "

Tanpa perlu sibuk-sibuk menjawab perkataan sungmin,kyuhyun langsung menyambar tubuh mungil didepannya. Membawanya kedalam pelukan penuh cinta

"terima kasih ming. Terima kasih telah bersedia menungguku hingga hari ini tiba"

"aku sudah berjanji akan menunggu kan kyu."

"ne, teruslah berada disampingku apapun yang terjadi ming" kyuhyun makin mempererat pelukannya. Sungmin membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat sambil sesekali mengusap punggung kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit melepas pelukannya. Menatap penuh cinta pada sungmin. Menggesekkan kedua hidung mereka.

"cha, jadi apa yang sudah kau siapkan untukku nona lee? Kau harus memberiku kado spesial karena aku terbukti menyandang gelar lulusan terbaik bukan?"

"ah aku akan memberitahumu nanti. Kita makan malam dulu bagaimana? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita berdua."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju meja makan yang ada di apartemen sungmin.

"wow, kau yang memasak ini semua ming?"

"tentu saja. Ini hari spesialmu kan. Jadi aku juga memasak spesial untukmu"

"baiklah, bisa kita mulai sekarang? Kebetulan aku belum makan dari tadi siang"

Kemudian mereka telah duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan. Makan dalam keheningan. Menikmati nikmatnya hidangan yang tersaji di depan mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyantap semua hidangan mengingat perut mereka sudah meronta-ronta untuk diisi.

"waah, masakanmu enak sekali ming. Sepertinya aku memang namja paling beruntung mendapatkan yeojachingu sempurna sepertimu."

"jangan mulai merayuku lagi kyu"rajuk sungmin

"aku tidak merayumu ming. Aku serius"

"mmm kyu, sepertinya aku sudah memutusan..."

"memutuskan apa ming?" kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

"aku akan berhenti menjadi dosen dan akan bekerja di perusahaan appamu"

"jeongmal?"

"ne, aku sudah memikirkan dari jauh-jauh hari. Dan sekarang inilah keputusanku."

"gomawo ming." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sungmin yang berada di seberang meja. Untuk kesekian kalinya kyuhyun kembali merengkuh tubuh sungmin kedalam kedua lengan kokohnya. Sungmin mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu dan berhasil. Keduanya hanya menatap penuh arti pada kedua mata lawannya. Mungkin nalurilah yang membawa wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan pada akhirnya kedua bibir merah itupun menyatu. Saling memagut dan menyesap tapda henti. Mengulum bibir bawah dan atas secara bergantian. Kyuhyun begitu agresif mempermainkan bibir sungmin. Cukup lama keadan ini bertahan hingga sungmin sudah tak mampu lagi membendung kebutuhannya akan oksigen. Mencoba memperingatkan kyuhyun dengan memukul dadanya. Seolah mengerti kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya dan beralih pada leher jenjang sungmin. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa sungmin masih terengah-engah akibat ulahnya tapi apa boleh buat nafsunya telah mengambil alih jalan pikirannya.

"eemh kyuuuuh" erang sungmin saat kyuhyun menghisap kuat lehernya

Kyuhyun memanfaatkan kedua tangannya yang menganggur untuk meremas daging kenyal yang ada di dada sungmin. Sensasi nikmat yang baru dirasakan pertama kali oleh keduanya itu hanya bisa mereka tanggapi dengan saling mengerang. Tangan kanan kyuhyun bergerak kebelakang untuk menurunkan resleting dress sungmin. Dan beruntunglah kyuhyun karena sungmin tidak memakai bra karena dressnya sudah terdapat bra didalamnya. Kyuhyun tertegun melihat payidara sungmin yang begitu kencang, putih dan mulus. Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi menahan nafsunya lebih lama. Langsung saja dia memasukkan payudara sungmin kedalam mulutnya.

"aaaakh" teriak sungmin saat merasakan payudaranya dilingkupi rongga hangat

Mendengar teriakan sungmin, kyuhyun semakin bersemangat mengerjainya. Makin dihisap dan dikulumnya payudara sungmin. Sesekali putingnya dimainkan dengan lidahnya. Tak jarang giginya juga menggigit kecil puting sungmin yang sudah memerah. Tangan lainnya kyuhyun gunakan untuk menurunkan dress hingga tergelatak diatas lantai. Dan kini sungmin sudah half naked.

"aaakh...kyuuu...lakukan dikamar saja"

Permintaan sungmin dikabulkan oleh kyuhyun. Digendongnya sungmin ala brydal style menuju kamar sungmin. Direbahkan tubuh mungil itu diatas ranjang. Tak berapa lama kyuhyun sudah menindih sungmin dan kembali memagut bibir indah itu. entah setan mana yang merasuki sungmin kini. Yang jelas dia sudah berusaha membuka kancing kemeja kyuhyun hingga kyuhyun topless. Ciuman mereka semakin panas. Dan lagi-lagi ciuman itu harus lepas saat kebutuhan oksigen kembali melanda.

"hosh...hosh...hosh"

"ming, may i...?

"just do it kyu. I'am totally yours tonight"

Bagai seorang anak kecil yang baru saja diberi hadiah yang selama ini diidam-idamkan, kyuhyun sangat bahagia sekali mendengarnya. Dilesakkannyalah wajahnya pada leher sungmin. Terus saja dijilat dan dihisap hingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan yang tentu saja tidak akan hilang dalam sehari atau dua hari. Tangan kanan kyuhyun mulai nakal mengerjaia payudara sungmin. Memainkan puting sungmin. Dijepit dan ditekan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknnya. Tangan kirinya juga tak tinggal diam. Tangan kirinya mulai merayap kebawah, memasuki bagian bawah perut sungmin tanpa melepas underwarenya.

"aakh"

Sungmin mendesah saat jari-jari kyuhyun bergesekan dengan kemaluannya.

"aaakh...kyuuuuuh"

Desah sungmin semakin keras saat kyuhyun memasukkan telunjuknya kedalam liang sungmin dan mengoyak bagian dalamnya semakin dalam. Sungmin tak tahan lagi, tiga titik kenikmatannya telah dikerjai habis-habisan oleh kyuhyun

"aaakh...kyyuuuuh...fasteeerh..."

Vagina sungmin semakin berkedut menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi gelombang kenikmatan itu akan segera muncul. Kyuhyun semakin cepat mengeluar masukkan telunjuknya. Bahkan tak segan-segan kyuhyun menusuk terlalu dalam agar sungmin cepat mencapai benar saja erangan sungmin semakin terdengar makin keras disertai cairan yang meluber keluar dari dlam vaginanya

"AKKKKKKKKH"

Kyuhyun segera membuka celana jeansnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Bagain bawah tubuhnya sudah menegang meronta dibebaskan. Sungmin masih belum menyadari bahwa kyuhyun sudah naked dan mencoba melepaskan underwarenya yang tersisa. Sungmin masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya dan merasakan sisa-sisa orgasmenya. Tiba-tiba tangan kyuhyun mengusap peluh yanga da di dahi sungmin.

"aku akan melakukannya ming. Mungkin akan terasa sakit diawal. Semoga kau bisa menahannya"

"aku akan bertahan kyu"

Seakan tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lanjut. Kyuhyun segera mengocok juniornya perlahan dan memposisikan juniornya tepat didepan vagina sungmin. Tak lupa kyuhyun merenggangkan kedua paha sungmin agar vagina telihat lebih jelas. baru ujung junior kyuhyun yang masuk sungmin sudah merintih kesakitan

"aaakh..."

"bertahanlah ming, ini tidak akan lama"

Sepebarnya kyuhyun juga sedang mengendalikan dirinya. Juniornya terasa begitu dicengkeram oleh otot vagina sungmin. Sedikit ngilu memang. Namun, kyuhyun akan tetap terus berusaha untuk memasukkan secara utuh juniornya kedalam liang sungmin.

"AAAAKKKKKKKKKH" terlihat sungmin meneteskan air matanya saat junior besar kyuhyun berhasil merasukinya. Dan serasa ada yang mengalir dibawahnya. Yah, itu memang darah keperawanan seorang lee sungmin. Kini, sungmin telah sepenuhnya milik kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengeluarkan juniornya. Sungmin masih merasa kesakitan saat itu. namun, kyuhyun segera memagut kembali bibir sungmin untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"aaah...aaakh..."

Melihat sungmin yang sudah tidak terlalu kesakitan itu membuat kyuhyun semakin giat untuk menggenjotnya

"aaaakh...aaakhhh.. so tight minghh..."

"aaah...fas...terh...kyuu..."

" aaahk...mingh...kau...nikhmaat...'

Kyuhyun semakin keras dan dalam menggenjot liang sungmin. Keduanya kini sudah dipenuhi nafsu yang amat besar. Yang ada dipikiran mereka hanyalah ingin cepat sampai pada puncak orgasmenya.

"aaakhhh..aakkkhh..kyuuuh...aaku...sudaaah..tid...aakkh...tahan...ahn"

"sebentar lagi ming"

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat genjotannya. Kedua alat kelamin itu sudah berkedut dengan cepat.

"AAAAKKKHHHHHHHH"

Teriakan mereka telah memenuhi kamar sungmin pada tengah malam itu.

"gomawo ming. Ini hadiah paling spesial yang pernah aku terima"

"anything for you kyu"

Kemudia keduanya terlelap. Mungkin saja mereka terlalu lelah karena aktifitas perdana mereka itu

FLASHBACK OFF

Video kelulusan itu telah selesai diputar. Didalamnya masih tergambar denagn jelas bagaimana kyuhyunmengucapkan pidatonya.

"tentu saja aku tidak pernah melupakannya kyu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau menyerangku saat itu dan bagaimana aku telah benar-benar menjadi milikmu hingga akhirnya kau sering menginap di apartemen ini untuk 'menyerang'ku"

"gomawo ming. Terima kasih telah mempercayai dan mencintaiku begitu dalam. Semoga semuanya tidak pernah berubah"

Keduanya makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Hanya perlu beberapa centi lagi kedua bibir itu akan bersatu sebelum ada sebuah bel yang menginterupsi kegiatan itu

Ting tong

"ah, sepertinya ada tamu. Aku lihat dulu siapa yang datang."

Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"ju...jungmo?"

TBC

Ah, akhirnya chap 5 update juga hoho. Cepet kaaan haha Yang kemaren penasaran sama video apaan itu udah kejawab kan. Yang penasaran sama ceritanya kyu sama ming bisa pacaran juga udah kejawab kan. Yang yadongnya lagi keluar udah puas sama moment nc kyumin kan.

Terimakasih banyak yang udah ngedoain nilai author supaya bagus *kecup satu-satu* nah, gimana tanggapan readerdeul sama jalan cerita chap ini cukup memuaskan kah? Silakan salurkan pendapat kalian di review ya. Gomawooo *bow


	6. Chapter 6

_Previous chap _

_Ting tong _

"_ah, sepertinya ada tamu. Aku lihat dulu siapa yang datang."_

_Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat mengetahui siapa yang datang._

"_ju...Jungmo?" _

Cho's lee proudly present

**Only you**

Cast:

Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

Rated : T to M

Genderswitch (GS)

Typo(s)

Kyuhyun berjalan mengampiri Sungmin, tangannya sudah mendarat dengan indah di pinggang Sungmin.

"siapa sayang?"

Baik Sungmin maupun namja didepannya hanya mampu terdiam terpaku ditempatnya. Mereka sungguh tidak dapat memahami apa yang sudah ada di depan mata.

"ju...Jungmo? Kim Jungmo?"

"kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk dulu?"

"ah iya. Aku hampir lupa, silahkan masuk Jungmo-ah"

Sungmin dan Jungmo telah berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih menautkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah terjadi diantara keduanya.

Sesampainya disofa, mereka langsung mendaratkan pantatnya.

"jadi, namja ingusan seperti ini yang sudah membuatmu meninggalkanku min?" tanpa banyak basi-basi Jungmo langsung mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu.

"ya! Apa maksudmu Jungmo-shi? Siapa dia sebenarnya Ming?

Sungmin menghela nafas sesaat

"dia mantan kekasihku Kyu"

CHO KYUHYUN POV

"dia mantan kekasihku Kyu"

Deg

Bagai tertimpa berton-ton salju dikepalaku, tubuhku terasa membeku mendengar penjelasannya. Jadi orang inilah yang membuat Sungmin bepikir ulang untuk menerimaku dulu. Cukup dewasa memang tapi terlihat sedikit angkuh.

"jadi benar kan Lee Sungmin, kau memutuskan hubungan kita hanya demi bocah seperti ini?"

Apa dia bilang bocah? Aish, dia pikir dia siapa berani sekali menyebutku bocah.

"sudahlah kim Jungmo, hubungan kita sudah berakhir bukan, jangan ungkit masalah ini lagi. Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"kudengar di perusahaanmu tidak boleh menjalin asmara diantara sesama pegawai. Benar begitu Cho?"

Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia bisa mengerti akan hal ini. Apa maksudnya ?

"lalu apa yang dikatakan direktur Cho jika mengetahui kalian berdua seperti ini?

Ya Tuhan, rencana apalagi yang ingin kau lakukan padaku.

"hahaha, pasti direktur Cho akan sangat kecewa pada putra tunggalnya ini. Baiklah, aku akan memberi penawaran untuk membantu kalian jika begitu."

Oh tidak mungkin, pasti dia merencanakan sesuatu. Wajah liciknya sudah mulai terlihat

"bagaimana jika kau berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku selama di kantor Ming? Bukankah itu ide yang bagus? Perusahaan tidak akan curiga karena aku tidak bekerja disitu bukan"

CHO KYUHYUN POV END

Wajah Sungmin terlihat memucat seketika. Sungguh,ini berada diluar dugaannya. Ternyata Jungmo mengunjungi apartemennya untuk sebuah alasan yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal ini? Baiklah, sudah tebukti bukan , cinta mampu membutakan segalanya.

Ketiganya hanya mampu terdiam. Sungguh penawaran itu sungguh tidak masuk akal bagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Berpura-pura tidak mempunyai hubungan saja sudah sulit bagi keduanya apalagi harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih orang lain. Namun, suara itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan bikiran kedua namja itu

"baiklah Jungmo-ssi. Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu"

"Ming! Apa yang kau katakan!"

"kurasa sudah cukup jelas. inilah jawaban yang aku tunggu. Segera beri penjelesan pada bocah ini"

Jungmo segera pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Kini, hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa. Keheningan masih saja setia menemani mereka. Keduanya terjebak dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"jelaskan padaku apa maksud perkataanmu tadi Ming?"ujar Kyuhyun dingin

"apa lagi yang harus dijelaskan Kyu? Sudah jelas bukan, mulai besok aku akan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Jungmo di kantor"

"ya! Lalu aku harus melihat kalian bergandengan mesra begitu? Tidak terima kasih Ming, itu sangat menyakitkan untukku"

"bekerja samalah Kyu. Hanya dikantor saja, setelah itu aku milikmu seutuhnya. Ini hanya untuk menutupi kecurigaan appamu saja. Kau juga menyadari kan jika appamu sudah mencurigai kita sejak kejadian di tangga darurat tempo hari"

"tapi tidak seperti ini Ming! Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan!"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"apa maksudmu dengan bersikap kekanakan Kyu" balas Sungmin dingin

"kau tidak memutuskan dengan matang tentang apa yang akan kau lakukan Ming. Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaanku saat memutuskan hal ini"

"lalu apakah kau pernah memikirkan perasaanku tentang hubungan ini? Apakah kau pernah berpikir secara matang tentang arah hubungan ini? Apa kau pernah sekali saja mencoba menjalani peranku Kyu" teriak Sungmin

Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Sungmin. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun merasa yeojanya begitu rapuh. Kali pertama Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin berteriak sambil menangis dihadapannya. Setahunya Sungmin yang dia kenal tidaklah mudah menitikkan air mata. Kyuhyun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya namun Sungmin sudah kembali bicara

"kurasa kau benar Kyu. Aku terlalu kekanakan memang. Kekanakan karena dengan begitu saja menuruti semua permainanmu. Kekanakan karena dengan mudahnya aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu. Kekanakan karena dengan mudahnya mempercayai bahwa kau akan segera mengenalkanku pada keluargamu"

"Ming, kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu..."

"lalu kenapa kau tega berkata seperti itu padaku Kyu? Hiks...tak cukupkah aku mengorbankan semuanya hanya untuk bersamamu. Karirku, masa depanku, bahkan kehormatanku pun aku serahkan padamu. Tak cukupkah? Hiks..."

Kyuhyun sudah tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Dia sungguh kehabisan kata-kata saat ini. Hatinya sungguh tak kuasa melihat wanita yang paling disayanginya itu menangis seperti itu. Kyuhyun sudah beberapa langkah akan mendekap Sungmin,namun niatnya urung seketika mendengar perkataan Sungmin

"sudahlah Kyu, jangan mendekat lagi. Kumohon jangan beri aku harapan untuk kesekian kalinya. Kumohon hiks..."

"Ming..."

"pergilah Kyu, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kembalilah ke apartemenmu. Pikirkan baik-baik tentang hubungan kita"

"baiklah, aku akan pergi jika itu maumu Ming. Aku akan menelponmu lagi"

Kyuhyun segera menyambar ponsel dan kunci mobilnya. Langkah sudah mendekati pintu. Tangannya dengan berat hati membuka daun pintu.

"ingatlah satu hal Ming. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Bahkan jika aku harus menentang appa"

Blam

Sungmin hanya mampu menumpahkan tangisnya saat itu. hatinya terlalu perih merasakan ini semua. Otaknya yang cerdas pun tak mampu menjangkau kenapa cinta begitu rumit. Cukup lama Sungmin menangis dan meratapi keadaannya. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang dia habiskan untuk memikirkan ini semua hingga dirinya sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa diluar sana sudah petang. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang, yang Sungmin inginkan hanyalah tidur untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

_Keesokan harinya _

Sungmin terlihat terlelap ditempat tidurnya. Kepalanya terlalu pening untuk bangun. Tiba-tiba sebuah getara halus di ponselnya mampu memaksanya membuka matanya.

"_kau sudah siap min? Aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi"_

Rupanya jung,o sangat bersengat sekali untuk menjalankan perannya hari ini. Bahkan Sungmin masih merasakan pening dikepalanya tapi namja ini sudah mengirimkan pesan padanya. Dengan terpaksa Sungmin segera menyiapkan diriya untuk berangkat ke kantor. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi seorang Sungmin untuk bersiap diri mengingat betapa cekatannya dia dalam melakukan berbagai hal. Setelah semuanya siap Sungmin segera keluar dari apartemennya dan menaiki lift menuju lantai dasar. Dan ternyata Jungmo sudah siap.

"kau cantik sekali hari ini min?"

"ne, gomawo Jungmo ah"

"kita brangkat sekarang? Senyum lebar masih tergambar jelas dibibir Jungmo

"ne.."

Keduanya memasuki mobil mewah Jungmo. Takada percakapan sedikit pun diantara keduanya. Cukup lama keduanya diam tanpa kata.

"cha, kita sudah sampai Sungmin"

Sungmin langsung menatap kearah luar jendela. Ternyata dirinya sudah terlalu lama melamun hingga tak menyadari bahwa mobil Jungmo sudah berhenti tepat dikantornya

"ah, ne. Gomawo "

"apakah nanti aku harus menjemputmu Ming?"

"aniyo, kau pasti sibuk. Aku akan naik bus saja."

"benarkah? "

"ne, aku sudah dewasa Jungmo ah. Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku seperti gadis berusai 5 tahun lagi."

"haha baiklah, aku pergi dulu Sungmin ah"

"ne, hati-hati dijalan"

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, seorang namja telah mengamati gerak-gerik Sungmin. Dia bertanya pada orang disebelahnya.

"pak Park, apa maksudnya ini?"

TBC

Annyeong, mian buat update yang lama banget. Kemaren masih ada urusan akademik yang sedikit bikin galau. Oiya, author mau ngucapin terima kasih karena berkat doa kalian juga nilai author sangat memuaskan. Gomawo ne tebakannya pada bener semua ya kalo Jungmo mantannya Ming? Gampang ketebak kah? Hoho

Apakah readerdeul dapet feel buat moment sedih Kyumin diatas? Author sih nyesek ngetiknya. Gatau lagi deh kalo tanggapan readerdeul. Salurkan lewat review ne. Gomawoo


	7. Chapter 7

_Previous chap _

_Tanpa Sungmin sadari, seorang namja telah mengamati gerak-gerik Sungmin. Dia bertanya pada orang disebelahnya._

"_pak Park, apa maksudnya ini?"_

Cho's lee proudly present

**Only you**

Cast:

Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

Rated : T to M

Genderswitch (GS)

Typo(s)

"maaf tuan Cho. Saya belum mendapatkan info lebih lanjut mengenai hubungan tuan muda Cho kyuhyun dnegan nona Lee Sungmin"

"segera selidiki apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan sedikitpun informasi tentang anakku"

"ne"

Jajaran petinggi perusahaan Cho itu pun terus melangkah memasuki bangunan tinggi menjulang itu. belum tampak kesibukan yang berarti mengingat jam kerja akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Tuan Cho terlihat sedang menunggu lift terbuka dengan beberapa orang kepercayaannya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, segera saja Tuan Cho memasukinya. Beberapa saat lagi pintu akan segra tertutup. Namun, pintu kembali terbuka saat seseorang menekan tombol pintu terbuka.

"oh.. selamat pagi, sajangnim" sapanya seraya membungkukkan badan

"selamat pagi nona Lee. Masuklah. Sebentar lagi lift akan tertutup"

"ne"

Hening kembali menjalar. Suasana begitu canggung. Yah, siapa yang tidak akan canggung jika satu lift dengan pemilik perusahaan tempat kau bekerja.

"anda dilantai berapa nona lee?"

"lantai 13 sajangnim" jawab sungmin sopan

"lantai 13? Kurasa anakku juga dilantai tersebut. Benarkah?"

Deg

"ne, sajangnim" jawabnya suram. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia berusaha melupakan apa yang telah terjadi kemarin tapi ia sudah kembali harus mengingat perihnya menjalin kisah cinta dengan Cho kyuhyun.

"apakah kalian satu departement?"

"tidak sajangnim. Kami berbeda departement."

Tuan Cho baru saja akan menanyakan sesuatu lagi namun kali ini sungmin lebih beruntung sepertinya. Pintu sudah terbuka. Egera saja dia berpamitan pada big boss nya.

"saya permisi dulu sajangnim" ucap Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya

LEE SUNGMIN POV

Haah, untung saja lift ini segera terbuka. Jika tidak, bagaimana nasibku menjawap pertanyaan dari Tuan Cho itu. Sungguh aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi sejak kejadian kemarin. Otakku serasa melemah.

"sungmin-ah"

Deg

Suara ini. Bahkan suaranya saja selalu menghantuiku. Ya Tuhan, apakah aku terlalu mencintai namja itu. kulangkahkan kakiku terus menuju meja kerjaku.

"sungmin-ah"

suara itu terasa begitu dekat sekarang. Kali ini disertai derap langkah seseorang. Oh, ini pasti bukan khayalanku semata. Biarlah, anggap saja aku tidak pernah mendengarnya. Kupercepat langkahku. Dan sayangnya derap langkah kaki itu juga semakin dipercepat. Tiba-tiba seseorang sudah menarik lenganku menuju tangga darurat.

Tubuhku terasa sesak sekali. Dia memelukku terlalu erat. Pelukannya serasa melumpuhkan setiap sel yang ada ditubuhku. Sungguhm aku juga merindukan pelukan posesif ini. Tapi sayangnya, logika masih cukup menguasaiku.

"leph..lepaskan kyuhyun-ah. Kau menyakitiku"

Tak ada jawaban darinya. Sepertinya dia juga sama merindukan kemesraan seperti ini.

"biarkan seperti ini ming. Aku sangat merindukanmu"

"lepaskan kyu. Ini dikantor"

Maafkan aku kyu. Aku tahu ini sangat menyakitimu. Tapi inilah yang terbaik untuk kita.

LEE SUNGMIN POV END

Kyuhyun terlihat tidak tega melepas pelukannya. Namun, apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Membuat sungmin marah setelah kejadian tempo hari sepertinya justru akan memperburuk keadaan.

"baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu Ming"

Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri namun sebuah lengan kokoh menahannya.

"pulanglah bersamaku nanti"

"tidak bisa kyu, aku lembur. Pekerjaanku menumpuk"

Tidak. Sungmin tidak lembur hari ini. Sungmin hanya ingin sendiri untuk beberapa hari ini. Entah sampai kapan. Dia hanya perlu menjernihkan pikirannya hingga dia memutuskan keputusan yang tepat untuk mereka berdua.

"aku akan menunggumu"

"sudahlah, pulanglah lebih dulu. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu untuk meneruskan perusahaan ini kan. "

Jleb

Entah mengapa kyuhyun merasakan ngilu dihatinya. Perkataan sungmin seolah membuat dirinya menyadari bahwa selama ini dia hanya fokus pada pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan untuk meneruskan perusahaan yang telah dibangun susah payah oleh appanya.

"ming, kumohon jangan seperti ini."

"tidak kyu. Itulah kenyataannya. Aku akan kembali kemejaku jika kau sudah selesai. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku jika tidak ingin dipecat"

Sungmin langsung saja membuka pintu darurat melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerjanya. Sungmin ingin segera menenggelamkan dirinya pada pekerjaannya. Begitu sampai dimejanya, wanita itu langsung saja menyentuh pekerjaannya. Sungguh, sepertinya yeoja itu terus berusaha melupakan masalahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat fokus. Jam makan siangpun tak menjadi penghalang untuknya. Bahkan beberapa rekannya telah mengingatkan untuk beristirahat sejenak tetapi apa daya, sungmin terlalu keras kepala untuk menuruti nasehat mereka.

Saat lelah, sungmin hanya meneguk air mineral yang berada dimejanya atau mungkin hanya meregangkan otot-otot yang berada ditubuhnya. Bayangkan saja, sejak pagi hingga sekarang malam sudah tiba sungmin tetap saja berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen tersebut. Jenuh memang tapi sepertinya akan jauh menyakitkan jika dirinya kembali mengingat masalah pribadinya.

"sungmin-ah, kau lembur lagi?" tanya hyukjae

"ah, ne. Dokumen ini harus segera diselesaikan hyukkie-ah."

"jangan bekerja terlalu keras ming. Kerjakan saja besok pagi. Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk seornag yeoja. Jika kau sakit, dokumen itu justru akan makin menumpuk dimejamu"

"sebentar lagi hyukkie. Aku janji akan segera pulang jika sudah selesai"

"kau tetap saja keras kepala ming. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Dongahe sudah menjemputku. Jaga kesehatan ming"

"ne, hati-hati hyukkie"

Hening. Sekarang hanya sungmin saja diruangan itu. biasanya kyuhyun akan segera muncul jika sudah sepi. Namun, sekarang sungmin tidak bisa lagi seperti itu. inilah pilihannya. Menyakitkan memang tapi apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya. Sungmin tidak mungkin terus bertahan saat kyuhun terus saja menggantung hubungan mereka kan. Sungmin tahu kyuhyun tidka bermaksud seperti itu. sungmin juga tahu bahwa kyuhyun sangat mencintainya tapi sungmin juga sadar jika kyuhyun juga sangat mencintai keluarganya. Tak mudah memang tapi sungmin harus mengambil tindakan tegas. Hidup terus berjalan, sekarang hanya kau saja yang harus memilih. Tetap ditempatmu atau berjalan melawan arus. Dan sungmin sepertinya lebih memilih.

Nyut~

Sungmin merasakan kepalanya pening. Mungkin akibat dari dirinya yang tidak makan seharian dan terus memaksa bekerja keras menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"_sepertinya aku harus pulang sebelum pingsan di kantor"_ batin sungmin

Sungmin segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Memasukkan beberapa dokumen penting untuk dilanjutkan dirumah. Setelah semuanya selesai, sungmin segera berjalan menuju lift. Kepalanya sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi. Apalagi perutnya sudah melilit bukan main. Pintu lift terbuka, sungmin mempercepat langkahnya segera keluar dari gedung tempatnya bekerja tersebut. Sepertinya malam ini dia lebih memilih pulang dengan taksi dari pada harus menunggu bus. Sungmin terlihat memucat saat udara malam menerpa wajahnya. Dia merekatkan blazernya berusaha membuat tubuhnya hangat. Sirinya terlihat sangat buruk, wajah pucat kepala pusing dan perut melilit itu terasa hampir membuatnya mati rasa. Sungmin sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan semuanya dan tiba-tiba semuanya terasa ringan.

Bruk

"Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin pingsan. Seorang lelaki yang dari tadi mengawasinya segera berlari berusaha menangkap tubuh mungil itu namun semuanya terlambat. Sungmin sudah jatuh menimpa aspal dingin itu. lelaki alngsung menggendong tubuh sungmin. Saat sebuah taksi berjalan didepannya, dia langsung memberhentikannya.

"rumah sakit pak'

Lelaki itu mendekap sungmin yang ada di pangkuannya. Mengusap keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"kenapa kau seperti ini ming. Kumohon jangan menyiksaku lebih dalam lagi"

Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa suster segera membantu lelaki itu untuk membawa sungmin ke UGD. Saat pintu tertutup, lelaki ituhanya mampu jatuh terduduk di lantai. Pikirannya sangat kalut, takut sesuatu terjadi pada wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Lampu di pintu ruang UGD itu meredup. Lelaki itu segera menghampirinya saat pintu mulai terbuka.

"bagaimana keadaannya dok?"

"sepertinya anemia dan maagnya kambuh. Dia terlalu bekerja keras. Ditambah lagi, pikirannya sedang kacau. Hal itu makin memperburuk kesehatannya. Sebentar lagi pasien akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Anda boleh menjenguknya tuan..?"

"cho kyuhyun"

"ah, anda boleh menjenguknya tuan cho kyuhyun. Pastikan dia makan dengan benar dan istirahar yang cukup."

"ne, gamshamida" kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat.

Lega sekali rasanya saat mengetahui keadaan sungmin baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju kamar inap sungmin. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu. Langkahnya terus saja menuju ranjang tempat wanita yang menghiasi hidupnya beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan tangannya untuk membelai surai kehitaman milik sungmin.

"_kenapa harus seperti ini Ming? Kenapa kau harus menyikasaku seperti ini? Tak cukupkah kita berbahagia dengan cinta yang ada. Setelah aku bekerja keras mendapatkanmu, apakah aku juga harus melepaskanmu dengan mudah. Tidak Ming, kumohon jangan hukum aku seperti ini" _

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba menggapai bibir mungil mungil yang selama ini menjadi candu baginya. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya saat bibir mungil itu terperangkap dengan indah di mulutnya hingga setetas air matanya mengenai wajah sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Rupanya air mata kyuhyun tadi sanggup membangunkan dirinya yang terlelap menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

"eungh" lenguhan sungmin menyadarkan kyuhyun.

"ming? Kau sudah adar chagi? Ada yang sakit?" kyuhyun langsung memberondong sungmin dengan berbagai pertanyaan dikepalanya.

"aniyo, aku baik-baik saja. Ini dimana kyu? Sepertinya bukan di apartemenku. Apakah apartemenmu sudah pindah?"

"kau dirumah sakit chagi, kau pingsan saat ingin [ilang tadi. Untung saja aku mengikutimu jika tidak mungkin kau akan tetap berbaring di aspal hingga esok pagi" ucap kyuhyun sambil membelai kepala sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam. Lagi-lagi kyuhyun mampu merobohkan pertahanan yang sudah ia bangun dengan susah payah.

"ming? Kau melamun sayang?"

Sungmin seakan tersadar , kedua matanya kini menatap dalam manik mata kyuhyun. Lagi. Sugnmin lagi-lagi tenggelam dalam pesona cho kyuhyun. Cintanya yang terlalu besar membuat dia terus saja terjatuh lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"ani, apa kata dokter kyu?"

"ah aku hampir lupa. Kata dokter, anemia dan maag mu kambuh sayang. Kau sudah makan? Jangan terlalu keras bekerja"

Sungmin menggeleng

"sudah kuduga, saat jam makan siang tadi aku melihat hyukjae sendirian. Pasti kau dengan keras kepalanya terus saja berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen itu. baiklah, tunggu disini. Aku akan keluar sebentar membeli bubur. Kau harus makan saat ini juga. Aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini"

"kyuu.. "

"aku tidak menerima penolakan ming. Karena jika kau sakit, aku juga ikut merasakannya."

Sungmin tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk membalas perkataan kyuhyun"

"cha, aku akan keluar. Jika kau lelah, tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat sudah sampai nanti."

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan mengecup bibir sungmin sekilas. Sungmin membeku merasakan kecupan singkat dibibirnya. Sungmin terus saja menatap punggung tegap yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dan menghilang dibalik pintu itu. pikirannya seolah terbang melayang memikirkan kejadian tempo hari yang mebuat dirinya marah bear kepada kekasihnya itu. belum lagi kejadian barusan yang membuatnya tak bisa berpikir lagi. Pikirannya terus saja berputar-putar hingga dirinya tak mampu berpikir dan tertidur.

_Beberapa saat kemudian _

Kyuhyun meletakkan bubur yang baru saja dibelinya saat melihat sungmin sudah jatuh terlelap diranjangnya.

"ming.. bangunlah sebentar chagi. Kau harus makan" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening sungmin.

"eugh, kepalaku pusing kyu. Bisakah aku memakannya sambil berbaring?"

"baiklah, aku akan menyuapimu"

Kyuhyun sungguh sabar menyendokkan beberapa sendok bubur untuk sungmin. Namun, pada akhirnya dia frustasi karena bubur itu justru meleber ke dagu sungmin membuatnya merintih kepanasan dan mersa tidak nyaman.

"aish, baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus menyuapimu dengan caraku sendiri ming."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, tak paham dengan ucapan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memasukkan bubur itu kedalam mulutnya. Tidak, kyuhyun tidak memakannya. Kyuhyun akan menyuapi sungmin dengan caranya sendiri. Kyuhyun menundukkan badannya. Tangan kirinya mengangkat dagu sungmin dan menariknya seolah ingin membuat mulut sungmin terbuka. Saat sudah terbuka, kyuhyun mempertemukan kedua bibirnya dengan bibir sungmin. Mendorong bubur yang ada dimulutnya untuk berpindah kedalam mulut sungmin. Mata sungmin terbelalak melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Saat bubur itu sudah berpindah dengan indahnya ke mulut sungmin, kyuhyun segera melepaskan tautan mereka.

"bagaimana? Ini lebih enak kan?"

Blush

Wajah sungmin merona. Entah mengapa sungmin malu mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. Padahal itu hanya sebuah ciuman saja. Bahkan mereka pernah melakukan lebih dari ini

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat suungmin salah tingkah

"baiklah, kita akan menghabiskan bubur ini. Dan kau akan segera beristirahat sayang"

Dan acara menyuapi sungmin yang tidak biasa itu terus berlanjut hingga bubur itu habis. Keduanya begitu larut dalam suasana tersebut seolah lupa apa yang tempo hari terjadi pada mereka berdua

TBC / END?

Halooo, akhirnya aku update typo bertebaran ya? Maaf banget, aku gak ngedit lagi. Udah malem sih hoho. Alurnya cepet? Hhe mian. Sebenernya udah mau update cepet tapi beberapa hal telah menghambat. Jujur aja nih, aku kecewa sama beberapa readers yang komplain kenapa partnya pendek banget dengan cara yang kasar. Sejujurnya aku juga tau kok, kalo partnya pendek tapi itu semata-mata pengen menuhi permintaan kalian yang mau update cepet. Jadinya terjadilah part yang pendek karena kehabisan ide. Dan bukannya aku emang selalu update partnya dengan rentan kata-kata segitu kan. Kenapa gak protes dari dulu. Reader baru sepertinya ya? Kekanakan? Terserah sih mau nilai gimana

Mungkin aku gak bakalan bisa update cepet lagi, kuliah udah masuk dan baru beberapa hari masuk tugas udah numpuk aja. Jadi mohon pengertiannya ya.

Semoga gak kecewa sama part ini. Silakan direview :D


	8. Chapter 8

_Previous chap _

"_baiklah, kita akan menghabiskan bubur ini. Dan kau akan segera beristirahat sayang"_

_Dan acara menyuapi sungmin yang tidak biasa itu terus berlanjut hingga bubur itu habis. Keduanya begitu larut dalam suasana tersebut seolah lupa apa yang tempo hari terjadi pada mereka berdua _

Cho's lee proudly present

**Only you**

Cast:

Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

Rated : T to M

Genderswitch (GS)

Typo(s)

Malam terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Kyuhyun masih terus saja berada disamping Sungmin. Menjaganya seolah tak ingin kekasihnya terusik sesuatu hal pun. Kyuhyun tidur dengan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Mendekapnya erat hingga tak ada jarak lagi yang memisahkan mereka. Menyalurkan seberapa besar cinta yang dimlikinya.

_Keesokan harinya _

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat seberkas sinar matahari dari celah jendela mulai mengusik tidurnya. Dirinya baru menyadari ternyata posisi mereka tidak berubah sedikitpun. Sungmin masih teteap berada di pelukannya. Masih tertidur dilengannya, menjadikan lengannya alas tidur semalaman. Seulas senyum tercipta. Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak mersakan hal ini. Betapa bahagia perasaannya saat ini. Tiba-tiba Sungmin bergerak gelisah, sepertinya sinar matahari itu juga mengusik tidurnya. Sadar akan hal itu, Kyuhyun mencoba membalikkan badan Sungmin. Mengubah posisi kepala Sungmin hingga menghadap ke dadanya. Sungminpun menuruti pergerakan Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Lagi, seulas senyum tipis tergurat di bibir Kyuhyun.

"_Tuhan, kumohon. Moment seperti ini akan terus ada di setiap hari aku membuka mata dari tidurku. Mendekap Sungmin dengan penuh cinta. Membenamkan kepalanya pada dadaku hingga membuatnya nyaman" _

Rupanya sungmin merasa nyaman dengan dada Kyuhyun. Terbukti dirinya makin melesakkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Mencoba menyamankan wajahnya pada dada hangat kekasihnya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu hanya mampu tersenyum. Tangan kirinya semakin mendekap Sungmin sedangkan tangan kanannya membelai surai kehitaman Sungmin. Sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa tubuhnya hangat sekali, ciuman di pucuk kepalanya terasa nyata. Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari dada Kyuhyun berada di depannya begitu dekat.

"Kyu?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidur disini semalaman?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang ke apartemen setelah melihatmu pingsan"

"Kau berlebihan Kyu, hanya anemiaku saja yang kambuh"

"Anemia dan maagmu lebih tepatnya Ming. Sudahlah, jangan bahas hal ini lagi. Kesehatanmu yang terpenting sekarang"

"Kyu, tentang Jungmo..."

"Ming, bagaimana kalau kita ke Pulau Jeju? Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Aku merindukanmu Ming." Kyuhyun tidak ingin mendengar

"Kyu, kita tidak bisa seenaknya begitu. Apa kata appamu jika kita benar melakukan hal itu."

"Ssst, tenanglah Ming. Aku berjanji setelah ini kau akan berkata yang sebenarnya pada appa. Tentang peraturan itu, tentang Jungmo, dan tentang rencanaku untuk menikahimu"

"Kyuu.."

"Percayalah padaku Ming. Kumohon. Kali ini saja"

Sungmin diam. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, dirinya masih menginginkan Kyuhyun. Cintanya msih begitu besar pada pemuda ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang membereskan beberapa pakaian Sungmin. Ya, hanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak diijinkan membantunya karena alasan dirinya belum pulih benar. Alasan konyol menurut Sungmin. Bagaimana Kyuhyun terlalu protektif padanya. Dirinya hanya terlalu lelah hingga maag dana nemianya kambuh. Bahkan Sungmin sudah terlalu sering untuk menjalani hal itu. Entahlah, dirinya terlalu malas berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada salahnya kan menuruti perkataannya.

Sungmin duduk di sofa dekat ranjangnya. Memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang dengan teliti mengemasi beberapa barangnya. Tampak Kyuhyun sedang dalam mood yang baik, wajahnya tidak berhenti mengulaskan senyuman sejak tadi.

"Cha, selesai" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar kearah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Sesampainya disana, dirinya menunduk, menyamakan tingginya dengan Sungmin. Kedua mata mereka saling memandang. Perlahan namun pasti Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin, mengusap dagu Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya. mempertemukan keduah belah bibir tebalnya dengan bibir mungil Sungmin. Kyuhyun membungkam bibir Sungmin, sesekali menyesapnya. Sungmin hanya mampu memejamkan matanya. Mencoba merasakan energi cinta yang disalurkan Kyuhyun. Entah berapa lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti ini, yang jelas saat Kyuhyun teringat rencanya untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sungmin dirinya segera melepaskan ciuman itu. menggenggam tangan Sungmin untuk segera meninggalkan rumah sakit dan meluncur menuju Pulau Jeju.

.

.

.

Kini keduanya sudah berada di mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cerah. Dirinya tak mampu menyembunyikan kebahagiannya. Sesekali tangannya menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu sayang?"

"Ah.. ani. Hanya saja apa benar tidak apa kita pergi seperti ini. Apa appamu tidak semakin marah padaku?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan. Kita akan menyelesaikan ini semua sepulang dari sini. Dan aku akan memperjuangkan cinta kita. Aku berjanji padamu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap telapak tangan Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

Sisa perjalananpun hanya diwarnai dengan keheningan, Sungmin yang bosan akhirnya tertidur. Bahkan dirinya tak kunjung bangun saat Kyuhyun sudah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di villa miliknya yang letaknya tak jauh dari pantai. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat menyadari Sungmin tertidur. Ia segera membuka seat belt miliknya. Membuka pintu mobil dan segera memutar untuk membuka pintu dan segera melepaskan seat belt yang dipakai Sungmin. Menggendongnya bridal style. Kyuhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kemudian membaringkan Sungmin. Membelai rambutnya dan mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas untuk kemudian turun membereskan barang mereka yang masih tertinggal di dalam mobil.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya saat merasa aneh pada tubuhnya. Seingatnya dirinya masih di mobil Kyuhyun saat dirinya belum mengantuk. Rupanya Kyuhyun sudah menggendongnya hingga kamar ini. Apakah dirinya terlalu hingga tak menyadari semuanya?

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya pada balkon yang ada di kamar tersebut. Menghirup udara malam yang menyejukkan. Sudah lama dirinya tak mengalami hal seperti ini saat di Seoul. Langit malam begitu mempesona baginya. Begitu terpesonanya hingga dirinya tak menyadari seseorang yang kini telah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil saat menyadari kekasihnya sedang menikmati udara malam.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melingkarkan lengan kokohnya pada pinggang ramping Sungmin.

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku Kyu. Kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja sayang. Kau terlalu menikmati udara disini sampai tidak mendengarku masuk. Aku tidak salah memilih tempat kan?" Kyuhyun terkekeh

Hening. Keduanya kembali hening. Menikmati suasana. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Mencoba mencari kehangatan pada malam itu. Kyuhyun sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sungmin. Menghirup aroma Sungmin dalam-dalam. Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap perlakuan Kyuhyun. Suasana yang begitu mendukung tak mampu membendung hasrat lelakinya. Dirinya sudah tak sanggup untuk menyesap dan sesekali menggigit leher mulus Sungmin.

"Aaaah..." desah Sungmin

Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi mengerjai leher putih Sungmin. Apalagi saat Sungmin mulai menjenjangkan lehernya. Semakin mempermudah akses Kyuhyun untuk menikmati lehernya. Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sabar mulai membalikkan tubuh Sungmin untuk menghadapnya. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama hingga akhirnya kedua belah bibir itu kembali bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya. Menyesap, melumat, dan sesekali menggigit saat hasrat mereka terlalu besar untuk ditahan.

Kyuhyun mengeksplorasi mulut Sungmin, melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut sungmin. Mengabsen deretan gigi Sungmin. Saat kebutuhan oksigen tak bisa lagi dibendung, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap dalam pada Sungmin.

"Jadilah milikku malam ini Ming"

TBC

Haloooo, akhirnya bisa update lagi ehehe Adakah yang msih nunggu ff ini? mian buat update yang lamaaaaa banget. Sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini. Tugas kuliah semakin menjadi-jadi. Ide gak kunjung dapet pula. Mian buat alur yang maik acak kadut ini. Aku pengen buat scene yang romantis aja sih sebenernya tapi gatau deh kesampaean apa enggak hhe. Yah semoga readerdeul suka sama part ini.


End file.
